Ma dernière journée
by Miss-Framboise
Summary: La dernière journée de Lily Potter...[OS]


Un rayon de soleil m'éclaire. Bien évidemment, je me réveille et tout doucement j'ouvre mes yeux. La première chose que j'aperçois est mon mari. On dirait un ange quand il dort. Ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés, ça le rend très craquant. Sans oublier qu'il ne porte pas ses lunettes alors on peut mieux admirer son visage. J'aime bien le regarder dormir, je le fais tous les matins. Puis je caresse son visage. Toujours pas de réaction, ça ne fait rien. Je l'embrasse sur le front et sort du lit. Le matin, je me sens toujours bien, un sentiment que je ne saurais exprimer. C'est peut-être parce que chaque matin, je sais que je suis très heureuse. Eh oui, même si Lily Potter doit se refugier dans une maison à Godric's Hollow et que je dois me caché de presque tout le monde. Je suis très heureuse, tout simplement parce que j'ai un fils qui est tout ce qui est merveilleux, j'ai le meilleur des maris, sans oublier des amis extraordinaires. Je prends une douche, en temps normal elle est froide mais pour une fois j'ai voulu changé, je la prends chaude. Après que je me suis habillée, je vais dans la chambre de mon petit Harry. Comme une image, il dort tranquillement, il a cette manie de dormir comme son père. Je trouve ça très mignon. Gentiment, je souris. Puis je l'embrasse aussi sur le front comme son père. Je descends les escaliers et va dans la cuisine. J'ouvre les volets et regarde le ciel. Il est tout bleu, sans un nuage, c'est bizarre pour l'automne, en plus il y a un beau soleil qui éclaire le jardin. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner et comme c'est Halloween, j'ai décidé de faire mes spécialités et de m'appliquer encore plus. En une demi-heure, je réussis à tout préparer. Alors que je mettais les assiettes sur la table, deux bras chaleureux m'entourèrent la taille. Evidemment, je sais qui c'était ! James Potter ! Mon unique mari. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très un ange quand tu fais à manger ?

Je souris et lui répondit :

-Oui, des millions de fois ! Mais en fait t'étais pas en train de m'espionner ?

Il rigola et continua :

-Zut, je suis découvert. En effet, chaque matin, après que tu sors de la chambre d'Harry, je t'observe, y compris la cuisine !

Je me marre, qui aurait cru que le beau Maraudeur observait chaque matin sa femme. Soudain, un cri retentit. Je monte les escaliers, va dans la chambre de mon fils préféré et le sort de son berceau. Comme par intuition, je sais qu'il a faim et le berce légèrement.

-Viens là toi, si tu es sage tu auras à manger.

Aussitôt, il se tue. Ca me fait penser à Remus. Mon fils à beau ressemblé à son père en physique, il n'en est pas vraiment pour le caractère. Je le descendis et comme une famille heureuse, nous mangeons notre petit déjeuner. Ce que je peux adorer la vie ! Je ne saurais imaginer mon bonheur quand on aura plus besoin de se cacher. Je commence à faire la vaisselle quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ce fut James qui y alla. Il revient avec Sirius. On s'enlace, mais je sens un regard un peu jaloux derrière nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi James fait une telle tête, il sait très bien que je n'aime que lui, mais il est aussi un peu de nature possessif ! Quand Sirius voit son petit filleul, il lui saute dessus et lui dit : « alors mon petit filleul préféré, ça va ? Raconte tout à parrain Siri ! ». La seule que disait « son petit filleul préféré » était « Sirieuuh » ou bien « Areuh, areuh ». J'éclate de rire, c'est deux me font vraiment la paire. On passe une matinée très agréable. Sirius devait partir, il doit chercher sa moto volante au garage et nous promis de revenir pour la soirée. Quand il partit, mon ventre se noua, je lui jetai un regard triste, j'avais l'impression que ça serait la dernière fois que je le verrais. J'ai failli lui courir après, mais je me suis retenue. Je soupire et mets la radio. Je n'écoute pas ce que le présentateur raconte. Soudain, une musique retentit. Aussitôt, je la reconnus et James aussi. C'est la chanson où j'ai dansé la première fois avec James à Noël durant un bal. Je m'en souviens très bien, je n'avais pas de cavalier, j'avais refusé toutes les invitations car j'avais remarqué que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. Pendant le bal, je suis resté planté sur le banc. Je ne voyais pas James, j'espérais qu'il m'invite, même que je mettais fait belle pour lui. Puis il s'est avancé vers moi et me demande de cette façon :

-Est-ce que...est ce que tu...veux bien danser...avec moi ?

Je devins rouge comme une tomate, j'étais très gênée.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Il me fit un grand sourire béat. Ensemble nous allâmes sur la piste. Juste à ce moment là, un slow commença et on dansa sur cette chanson. C'était magnifique, on se dévorés des yeux, j'été dans mon paradis. Puis on est allés au parc où on a fait notre premier baiser et où on s'est déclaré. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour.

James me demande :

-Qu'en penser vous d'un danse, Mme Potter ?

-Avec joie, Mr Potter, mais n'oubliez vous pas, Mister Potter Junior par hasard ?

James prit son portrait craché miniature dans ses bras. Ensemble, on danse, ça doit être bizarre, mais c'est tellement agréable d'avoir des moments comme ça.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

On rigole comme des fous en dansant, même à Harry, ça a l'air de lui plaire.

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Nous nous laissons contrôler par la musique. Cette fois, j'ai différents sentiments pour la deuxième fois que je danse sur cette chanson. J'ai l'impression d'être une belle famille. Une famille très heureuse, je ferais tout pour que ce moment reste éternel.

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear.

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Alors que la musique s'arrête. Je me sens triste, passez de joyeux à triste, c'est un peu étrange. Bref, on mange ensemble pour le dîner. J'ai fait un bon gâteau au chocolat, j'en suis très fière ! I'am the best ! J'arrête mon délire, c'est juste que je suis très mauvaise en gâteau, au point que Alice m'a dit que le jour où j'en réussirais un bien, elle me donnait 10 Gallions et elle vient de perdre son pari. Pendant l'après-midi, je joue avec Harry, et bien sûr Mr Le Prétentieux a voulut faire des siennes ! Il voulait montrer à Harry la sensation de voler ! J'ai piqué une crise !

-NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? TU VOIS BIEN QU'IL EST TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ?

-T'inquiètes, après tout, c'est l'as du balais qui va lui faire sa première sensation de voler, pour rien au monde je le lâcherai pas!

Il alla prendre son balai et prit Harry, je le suivais jusqu'au jardin. Il décolla, je fermis les yeux, mieux fallait ne pas voir ça. Doucement, j'ouvris mes yeux. Je vis Harry heureux comme jamais et James avec. Mon inquiétude s'en alla. Je les admirais. Puis ils atterrèrent.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si mortel que ça !

-Mouais, répondis-je en refusant de croire qu'il avait dit vrai.

Maintenant, on taquine un peu Harry. Ca a l'air de l'amuser. Pour Halloween, on commande des pop-corn, des pizzas et de la bierraubeurre. C'est délicieux, à la fin, le salon est devenu une porcherie. Heureusement que la magie existe car je ne rangerais jamais CA ! Ensemble pour dessert, on a décidé de faire une tarte aux citrouilles. Harry mets pleins de jus partout en éclaboussant partout avec ses mains, y compris sur mon visage. Ensemble, on était le groupe des cucurbitacées. On s'est rincé, dégusté la tarte. Puis je regarde ma montre, 7 heures. L'heure d'aller coucher Harry. Je le mets dans son berceau et redescends, je lis un livre. Soudain, un éclair retentit. James regarde par la fenêtre. Je me penche un peu pour voir ce qui se passe, moi aussi. Là je vois pleins de nuages, des tonnerres, des éclairs et...la marque des Ténèbres. Mon sang se glace de plus en plus.

James me cri sous l'affolement :

-C'EST LUI ! VITE FUIS TANT QU'IL EN EST POSSIBLE, PRENDS HARRY ET ENFUIS-TOI ! JE VAIS ESSAYER DE LE RETENIR !

Une peur énorme m'envahie. Je sais qu'il va mourir, je ne veux, non, je ne veux pas !

-NON, JAMES TU VA MOURIR!JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !

-PARS JE TE DIS !

Il a l'air tellement en colère. NON, or de question ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ? Je pleure de toutes mes larmes ! Pourquoi mon paradis devient un enfer ? Pleins de sentiment se mêlent. Je pleure de tout mon corps. James m'essuya mes larmes avec ses mains douces, ça sera la dernière fois que je les sentirais. Jamais plus je ne le reverrais ! Non! Je lui pris et l'embrasse langoureusement. Sachant que ça serais la dernière fois que je l'embrasserais, sachant que je ne pourrais plus avoir de câlin réconfortant. Sachant, que je ne reverrais plus ces airs prétentieux. Sachant que je ne...Non je ne peux pas y croire ! Mes larmes redoublent. Je murmurai un « je t'aime, mon Amour ». Il me répondit « Moi aussi, mais maintenant part ! ». Je coure dans la chambre d'Harry qui pleure sûrement à cause de l'orage. J'entends un « Avada Kadavra » et sa voix si précieuse crier. Puis je le vois, avec une capuche, j'aperçois ses yeux vert sombre. J'en ai des frissons. Je serre de toutes mes forces mon fils.

-POUSSE-TOI, IDIOTE !

-NON JAMAIS !

-DEGAGE !

Jamais, je ne donnerais Harry, jamais ! C'est la seule chose précieuse qui me reste à présent. Plutôt mourir que de laisser mon fils mourir ! JAMAIS, JAMAIS !!!!!!!!Pourquoi une si belle journée, c'est transformé en cauchemar ? Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent mon courage prit le dessus, après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis allée à Gryffondor. Puis, je compris tout ces pourquoi, TOUT À CAUSE DE PETER Je n'y crois pas, lui qui était Maraudeurs, lui qui était un si bon ami de James, comment a-t-il pu nous trahir ! Je sors de ma rêverie.

-JAMAIS!TUE-MOI À SA PLACE ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Une chaleur monte en moi, mais du froid aussi à cause de la peur et l'inquiétude. Harry pleure comme une baleine. Je lui murmure « je te protègerais pour toujours ».

-POUSSE-TOI !!

-JAMAIS ! PAR PITIE, TUEZ-MOI À SA PLACE !

-J'ai perdu patience !

Je le vois dans ses yeux, il veut me tuer. Tant pis, mais le plus important c'est Harry. « AVADA KEDAVRA ». Je ferme les yeux par reflexe, vite je pense à tout mon bonheur, mes amours pour lui et prononce la formule magique. J'ai l'impression que le temps c'est stoppés. Je vois toutes ma vie défilé devant moi, ma naissance, ma grande sœur, mon entrée à Poudlard, mes disputes avec James, la haine de ma sœur, mon premier baiser avec James, les blagues des Maraudeurs, les déclarations farfelus de James, mes amies, quand je reçus mon diplôme, le mariage de ma sœur, mon mariage, la naissance de Harry, le baptême de Harry, le jour où on a emménagé ici et bien plus. TROP C'EST TROP ! LAISSER MOI MOURIR TRANQUILLEMENT ! POURQUOI ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR EN VOYANT TOUT MES SOUVENIRS ! La dernière chose que je vois est Harry en train de pleurer. Je lui murmure « Je t'aime Harry, je te protégerais toujours ! ». Brutalement, je tombe sur le sol froid et la dernière chose que j'entends, c'est un rire diabolique de Voldemort et les pleurs de MON FILS BIEN AIMEE. Quand à ma dernière pensée, c'est « Je vais pouvoir te rejoindre James, et mon fils sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. ».


End file.
